


Tickle Trilogy

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: My Heart is Too Big to Love Just One of You [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Polyamory, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ticklish Eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is a little bit ticklish right? Just some are more ticklish than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eliza

**Author's Note:**

> New series! Because we are crazy. Have fun enjoying the fluff.

John and Alex were at their weekly lunch with Angelica. Usually, Eliza would have been with them but she was shadowing a teacher at a local school for the entire day.

"So she had to be up at some ungodly hour to get there didn't she?" Angelica asked sipping her coffee.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I'm so glad I will never be going back to elementary school."

Angelica let out a small snort, "I can't even imagine what you were like in elementary school."

"Probably the same as now," John said with a grin.

Alex pouted, "Not funny."

"I think it is," Angelica smirked.

"You're so mean to me," sighed Alex.

"Poor baby," teased John.

He kissed Alex on the cheek, which reduced the pout somewhat.

"Don't even think about it," cautioned Angelica, seeing the glint in Alex's eye, "I get enough information about your sappiness from my sister, I don't need to see it first hand.”

Alex rolled his eyes, "She's just as sappy I'll have you know."

"I know," Angelica said flatly, "I've seen you three in the same room together."

John laughed, "Maybe you're just jealous."

"Of what?" Angelica raised her brow.

"Of loooove," crooned Alex.

Angelica sighed and shook her head.

"I'll have you know just because I'm currently not dating anyone doesn't make me a lonely old hag," she added.

"You're the one who said hag, not me," Alex laughed.

"Don't even start," Angelica shot back, pointing at Alex threateningly with one finger.

It's true that Angelica used to scare him a bit, but since he and John had started dating Eliza and heard all the stories of Angelica's youth she wasn't quite as frightening any more. It was hard to be scared of someone when you've seen their childhood ballet performances.

"I'm still not the one who said hag," Alex smirked.

"Baby girl you better watch it," John grinned, "if Angelica takes you down I'm not going with you."

"But John!"

"God you two never stop..." Angelica sighed.

Alex didn't appear to hear her as he was too busy giving John puppy dog eyes. For his part, John was too distracted by said puppy dog eyes to pay attention to anything else.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel loved," said Angelica dryly, then smiled at the diner waitress as she brought them their food, "Sorry about them."

The waitress giggled lightly.

"Yoo hoo!" Angelica waved at them trying to get their attention, "boys, lunch is here."

Angelica leaned forward and poked Alex between his ribs, he jumped up in shock and nearly fell out of his chair. Angelica and John both began to laugh.

"What was that for?" Alex gasped.

"For ignoring me," Angelica replied primly, picking up her fork and spearing a piece of chicken on her salad.

Alex settled back into his chair with a huff.

"You're almost as bad as Eliza," Angelica smirked, "though not nearly as entertaining," she mused.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Eliza is extremely ticklish," said Angelica, then she paused and looked at the other two, gesturing with her fork, "Don't you dare tell her I told you that."

"We won't," John replied dutifully.

"Promise," added Alex.

As soon as she had turned her attention back to her food, Alex and John exchanged a glance. Matching grins stretched across their faces.

On that day, Operation Tickle was born.

Alex was sitting on the couch casually as he waited for Eliza to come home and they could set their plan in motion. It was really quite simple, Alex would distract so that John could start tickling.

The rattling of Eliza's key in the lock spurred Alex into action. John was waiting in the kitchen, ostensibly making dinner (although knowing John he actually did have something ready) so Alex made his way to the entrance hall.

The grin Alex was sporting faded into a look of concern when he saw Eliza. She was usually a very bubbly person, it was one of the things he and John loved about her, and she had been only slightly tired after her half-day observations, but this has been the first time she observed for an entire school day.

"Bets are you alright?" Alex walked over to her as she shucked off her coat to hang on one of the pegs.

"Uh huh," Eliza tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "early morning, long day."

As much as he wanted to use his newfound knowledge, the absolutely exhausted look on Eliza's face convinced him otherwise. He cupped her face with one hand and rubbed lightly along her cheekbone with his thumb. He heard John approaching and hoped that he would realize that the plan had changed.

Eliza rested her head on Alex's shoulder and sighed.

"Hey John how's dinner coming along?" Alex asked.

Eliza glanced to see John entering looking shocked and confused but seeing Eliza and how tired she was he realized what Alex had given a warning. Operation Tickle would not be nearly as much fun if their intended target passed out in the middle of it.

John's shock faded into a small smile and his eyes softened as he took in the sight of his partners.

"Leftovers," John replied, "Herc relinquished the remains of his lasagna."

Eliza gave a small murmur of assent and burrowed further into Alex's shoulder. She relaxed further when she felt the warmth of John's body press against her back as he wrapped his arms around them both. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Dinner can wait," Alex decided, "Nap first."

He and John shuttled Eliza to the bedroom and it was clear that she was practically half asleep. Eliza nearly collapsed onto the bed, shifting as Alex pulled the blanket up and slid in beside her. Eliza cuddled up to Alex. John stood by, a feeling of awkwardness beginning to bubble up. Maybe he should go make some sandwiches or something.

"John."

He startled out of his thoughts by Eliza's sleepy voice.

"Yeah?"

"C'mere."

She lifted the edge of the blanket. John toed off his slippers and joined them. Eliza shifted her attention to John, resting her head on his chest and draping one of her legs over John's. Alex have a small sound of protest and scooted over so that his body curled around hers. He threw his arm around her waist and found John's hand, tangling their fingers together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple days later John and Alex regrouped, Eliza didn't have observations today so they hoped she would not be nearly as exhausted. All they knew from Angelica was that she was extremely ticklish, what exactly that mean Alex could not say. But he was dying to find out.

"Honey, I'm home!" Eliza called.

The chipper tone of her voice showed that they were right and Eliza wasn't even close to being tired. Alex bounded over, a bright grin on his face. He barely had to do any work as Eliza met him halfway, happily leaning into the kiss he bestowed on her lips. As per their plan, Alex deepened the kiss, turning Eliza so that her back was to the path that lead to the kitchen.

He could feel Eliza melting into his touch and was hoping she was oblivious to John's footsteps.

He was getting slightly lost in the kiss as well, enjoying the feeling of Eliza's hand tangled in his hair and the soft slide of her lips against his, and it was only because his eyes fluttered open for a brief moment that he noticed John's approach. The next thing Alex knew, Eliza gave a high pitched squeak and pulled away, her whole body shuddering as John's fingers brushed against her sides.

"John!" Eliza protested.

John was laughing too hard at her reaction to actually care, but Alex not missing a beat decided it was his turn to get in on the game.

Eliza tried push his hands away from her but was failing miserably to even giving a slight jump when John ran his finger up her spine.

"You really are quite ticklish did you know that?" Alex grinned.

She was practically panting at this point and slid down the wall taking the boys with her.

They collapsed into a tangle of limbs and laughter as Eliza's weak begging for mercy was finally heeded.

"I hate you both," she said breathlessly, a hint of giggle still her voice.

"Lies," John said, kissing the tip of her nose.

None of them noticed the front door opening and only realized there was someone else in the room when they heard a delicate throat clearing.

Lafayette stood over them, one eyebrow arched.

"You're blocking the kitchen."

"Say, Laf," Alex said suddenly, "Are you ticklish?"

" _Oui_ , but only under my arms," Lafayette replied cautiously, "Why?"

He took in Eliza's flushed appearance and the fact that John's fingers were still precariously close to her waist, a particularly ticklish area. Lafayette's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare."

Alex jumped to his feet and Lafayette was off like a shot, cursing over his shoulder in French as Alex gave chase. John and Eliza collapsed against each other, falling prey to laughter once again.


	2. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza seeks her revenge.

Alex finally hit the save but and leaned back in his chair to stretch out his stiff muscles. After rolling his shoulders a couple of times he got up, he glanced at Columbia who had been sleeping in her customary spot at the foot of their bed. Flicking off the light switch he went to join the the rest of humanity.

He found both John and Eliza on the couch, John was leaning against the armrest with his legs draped over Eliza's lap.

They were watching some kind of cooking show, a guilty pleasure that the two of them shared, but the volume was so low that Alex assumed they were only using it as background noise and as a way to release stress from the midterm week that was coming to a close.

Alex shuffled over to the couch and deposited himself on top of John. His head tucked in nicely under John's chin and with his body curled up only his feet stuck out over the edge. Alex allowed his eyes to close in an attempt to stave off the headache he knew was coming due to too many hours in front of the computer screen. Eliza's hand--he could tell it was hers because of her narrower fingers--buried itself in his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp in a way that made Alex want to purr.

There was a slight creak from the bedroom door as Columbia walked out her nails clicking against the floor as she did so.

Now John's dog was a bit of an attention hound, she really disliked being left out of any opportunities to cuddle. She sat down in front of John and whined her ears laying flat against her head.

John, who's unfocused gaze was aimed somewhere in the vicinity of the television, patted her on the head absently before wrapping his arm around Alex. Columbia was not assuaged and whined again and tried nosing at his hand. When she realized that John wasn't paying attention, she crept closer and licked at Alex's bare feet.

Alex let out a gasp as he pulled in his feet and nailed John in the stomach knocking the air out of him.

Columbia stepped back her tongue hanging out happily as the little nub of her nearly nonexistent tail shook with excitement, all in all she looked very pleased with herself.  


"Ow, Alex," complained John with a wince, "What was that for?"

"Dog licked my foot," Alex replied shortly.

"So? Your feet ticklish or something?"

Alex's steadfast refusal to answer was an answer in and of itself.

"So," Eliza said, "If I do this..."

She trailed a finger along the bottom of Alex's foot and he yelped, a full body shudder going through him.

Eliza grinned, "I think it's about time I got my revenge..." she turned to John, "think he's ticklish anywhere else?"

John wrapped both arms around Alex, effectively pinning him in place.

"Why don't you find out?" he asked with a grin.

Alex groaned, "This isn't fair Betsey!"

"Oh I think this is perfectly fair," Eliza smirked running her finger up Alex's foot.

Eliza giggled as she plotted her next point of attack.

Going for Alex's waist or hips didn't seem to do anything, but when she got near his neck he tensed in a way that showed he was waiting for that shivery tickle feeling to overcome him.

"Gotcha," she exclaimed, pressing her fingers there and enjoying the shrill noise it elicited.

"Enough!" Alex tried to get out of John's grasp once again, "alright I'm ticklish, happy now?"

"Very," Eliza said smugly, "John?"

"I don't know," John said, nuzzling at Alex's neck and making him shudder in a completely different way that before and go slack in John's arms.

Eliza took a moment to dislodge herself from beneath John's legs, a playful smile on her face. Placing one hand on the back of couch and the other on Alex's chest she leaned in the kiss Alex as he and John shifted slightly to make room for her.

John brushed Eliza's hair back from her and Alex's faces as their kissed deepened, pressing his own against Alex's neck and beginning to suck lightly. Alex whimpered, caught between trying to press up against Eliza and back into John. 

Eliza could feel Alex pushing up against her as she lightly bit his lower lip. She then proceeded to press back hearing Alex's whine increase in volume.

John nipped Alex's earlobe in rebuke before returning to the bruise he was making at the place where Alex's neck and shoulder met. Eliza ran her hands down Alex's chest, scratching lightly at his nipples through his thin t-shirt. Her hands were moving steadily lower when a shout of surprise sounded from the doorway.

"Come on!" Hercules protested, a hand clapped over his eyes, "No sex in the living room!"

Eliza broke away laying her head on Alex's chest her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry Herc," John replied.

Herc huffed and refused to uncover his eyes, "Are you done?"

"Yes," replied Alex as he and Eliza moved back to their previous positions.

"Are you decent?" Herc asked.

"Never," John laughed, "but enough that it's safe for you to open your eyes."

Herc carefully lowered his hand then gave them a satisfied nod when he saw their positions.

"Change the channel," he commanded, flopping down in the armchair, "Project Runway is on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you have met John's dog Columbia, isn't she adorable? Anyway, for those who are curious Columbia is an Australian Shepard and is based on my dog Finn. - JetGirl1832


	3. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two down, one to go. Or at least that's how it's supposed to work.

"I've been thinking," Alex sat beside Eliza who sat on the couch with a book balanced on her lap and mug of tea in her hand.

"Hmm?" Eliza replied turning a page.

"You think John is ticklish too?" Alex asked.

"Everyone's at least a little bit ticklish," said Eliza absently, sipping her tea.

Alex watched her until she finally set aside the book and took in the expectant look on his face.

"You want to find out."

"Yes."

"You want my help."

"Yes."

Eliza sighed, "What's the plan?" She drummed her fingers on her mug.

"Well..."

"Kissing isn't going to work," Eliza replied sharply.

"Why not?" pouted Alex.

"Because that's what you always do to distract him," explained Eliza, "He'll know that something is up."

But I have a 98% success rate!" Alex replied.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know that, but...wait," she frowned, "98%? It always works on John and me, so who else have you been trying to distract?"

"Hercules," Alex replied without shame, "I may have ripped one of the shirts for his junior project a little and panicked when he walked in."

Eliza suppressed a laugh, "I can't believe you..."

"Hang on you just said it works every time on you and John," Alex ignored her statement.

"But you used the exact same tactic on me," Eliza reminded him, "John isn't an idiot."

"I know that," Alex sighed.

"So we need a different plan," Eliza decided.

"Why don't you kiss him?"

Eliza furrowed her brow, she looked as if she was about to say something and stopped and shook her head. She looked back up at Alex who was clearly waiting for a response from her, "You aren't kidding... Are you."

Alex shook his head, "He'd never suspect you're up to anything."

It did amuse Eliza that her boys had this image of her being the perfect little saint, her sisters knew better but maybe Alex was right. She could use this to her advantage, and Eliza had to admit she was just as curious as Alex to know if their partner was ticklish. After all it was only fair, besides the two of them had practically ambushed her.

"I suppose," she said, "but we'll need to have a backup plan if he refuses."

There had been several false starts at the beginning of the relationship before it became clear that John's sexual attraction did not cover Eliza as well as Alex. He was much better now at voicing when some form of contact bothered him, but occasionally he still went along with something that was uncomfortable for him out of some misplaced idea that he needed to do so to keep his partners interested in him.

Eliza had become quite adept at reading John's body language as a result.

"So what's your plan B?" Eliza prompted.

"Sneak attack, pure and simple," Alex replied, "Distract him with conversation. Just ask him about turtles or something and he'll be gone in his own world."

Eliza laughed, "True."

When John returned that night was making a poor attempt at smoothing back his hair.

If the small, red indent above his eye was anything to go by, he had been staring into a microscope for the past several hours. Eliza gave a small smile and rose to meet him at the entrance to the living room.

"Long day in the lab, Cookie?" she asked, reaching out to rub her thumb along the microscope mark.

John let out a loud sigh and nodded. There was some serious tension in his shoulders.

"How are we feeling about some Eliza kisses today?" she asked gently.

John nodded tightly, "Please?"

Eliza studied him for a brief moment and was convinced that he actually needed this and wasn't just faking for her sake. She leaned in slowly, giving him time to change his mind, rising up slightly on her toes so that her mouth could reach his. The tension in his shoulders melted away the moment their lips touched.

Eliza placed her hand on his shoulder in an effort to bring herself closer to him all the while hoping Alex's plan would work.

John's mouth opened underneath hers, giving her permission to take control the way she liked. When Alex crept up behind John, he couldn't help but have a moment to take in the sight. How had he managed to score two such amazing people? Concentrating once again on the task at hand, Alex tiptoed forward and squeezed at John's waist, letting out a small "ha!" when it made John break away from the kiss. The delight faded when he saw the confused look on John's face.

"What're you doing?" John asked.

Alex trying squeezing again to no avail. He reach up and teased at the side of John's neck. Still nothing.

"What the fuck," Alex frowned, "how?"

John looked between the two of them and began to laugh once he realized what they'd been trying to do. "Nice try."

"Aren't you ticklish?" Eliza asked.

"Nope," John responded, popping the P slightly.

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a little."

"No, not fair," whined Alex, "Lame and not fair."

"Agreed," Eliza pouted.

"Sorry," John shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You can make it up to us," Alex said, "With a movie marathon tomorrow. And breakfast in bed."

The next day was Wednesday, but none of them had any classes to go to.

John laughed, "Sounds like a good plan."

"So since we were so rudely interrupted," Eliza began, "did you want to finish that kiss?"

John licked his lips and smirked, "I think that can be arranged."

"Hey," protested Alex, "I wanted kisses."

"From who?" the other two chorused nearly in unison before sharing a grin.

"Would it be so wrong if I said both?" Alex asked.

"Not if you wait your turn," Eliza replied.

She didn't wait for Alex's reply before turning back to John, although she did catch the slight pout that directly contradicted that excited glint in his eye. Eliza placed soft kisses on John's forehead, tilting his head forward so that she could reach, and along the bridge of his nose. She kissed each closed eye and both cheeks before finding his lips again. John sighed, leaning in to the contact. With a final small peck on John's lips, Eliza drew back, cupping his face with both hands and delighting in the love she saw shining when his eyes fluttered open. He gave her a smile, that slow secret one that only emerged when he was with the two of them alone. Eliza was usually the focus of that smile, he reserved filthy smirks for Alex generally, and it made her heart flutter in her chest. She ran her thumbs over his freckled cheeks.

"I think Alex has waited long enough."

Alex gave a small sound of assent, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. John chuckled and turned to their partner, barely giving him time to react before capturing his mouth. One of John's hands snaked into Alex's hair and pulled it out of its ponytail before sinking into the silky locks. The other hand rose to cup the back of Alex's neck and hold him in place. Alex's own hands came to rest on John's hips as he submitted. Eliza saw the glimpse of John's tongue as the kiss opened and ignored the small spike of jealousy the flashed through her. Occasionally, she and John would deepen their kisses in this way and she always loved it when that happened, but generally not. The jealousy was understandable, but Eliza pushed it away impatiently. John didn't need this from her. John needed soft attention and even softer touches, always above the belt and always innocent. The filthiness John only craved from Alex. It wasn't really that bad, Eliza thought, considering that she got to watch. She stepped closer and intertwined her fingers with John's where they were still tangled in Alex's hair, resting her forehead against John shoulder as she continued to watch them from the corner of her eye, reveling in the simple fact of being close to both of them.


End file.
